Chris's Biography
by Kisa Lyrica
Summary: This is Chris's biography and her stories that she re-tells of her life. It's not as boring as it sounds and it's rated 'T' just incase. There is a full introduction on the inside.
1. Introduction to Chris

**Author: This fanfic and its entirety is in Chris's POV. Unless it is in bold then it means that it is her speaking, not me. All of the character types and most of the places are property of Neopets, but some of it is mine. Chris is also a real Neopet and she is Christmas-Angel-06 on the site. My user name is Angelbaby-Kougra316. Please submit reviews and comments and mail (Or neomail) me if you want to talk to me.**

My name is Chris Kahil

My name is Chris Kahil. I am from Happy Valley on Terror Mountain. I was born on the mountain with a great passion for it. That same passion still burns within me, but it is mixed in with my love for other things as well. I will get to more on that later, though. I am a Christmas Zafara, which slightly explains my name. I grew up with my two brothers, Wes and Coal. Wes is a year older and Coal is two years older. I also lived with my parents, as well.

These chapters are my re-telling of my life. They go in order by which Dani thinks is best. She is adding new ones whenever she can. Some of the chapters are just discriptions of my view on things, while others are actual stories. Some are overviews of things, and the rest might be general information. Either way, please enjoy everything I have to offer for you.


	2. Petpet Shop

**Author's note: This was the first chapter that I wrote. It transforms into more of a story after the first two paragraphs. I almost forgot I was writing about Neopets when I wrote this, too. **

I also worked at the local petpet shop for a blue Bruce named Caleb with my brother, Wes. He was always really nice to me and Wes and let us hang around the shop to play with the petpets after it was closed. It was really a volunteer job rather then a paying one. I still think it was worth it, though- I was giving back to the community in which I loved so much and I also got to take care of darling little petpets. Wes and I had been working there since I was nine. Wes actually got paid a little. He still enjoyed the work, but I don't think he liked it as much as I did.

There was also another girl who worked there, though. Her name was Davada. She was a shadow Kougra. She was the daughter of Caleb and I didn't know her very well. We didn't say much to each other, but we were fairly friendly, though. It was just the natural thing of the town- to be kind. She didn't help as much as Wes and I did. Most of the time, she would just lie around reading some sort of magazine or adjusting the music that was playing on the inside of the shop. Nobody minded her much, and some people occasionally would say hi as they passed her in the shop. She would normally smile or wave back.

One day when I was about thirteen, I came into the shop alone. Wes wasn't with me like he usually was. He had, for once, decided that he would tag along with mum on a field trip to some sort of weaponry shop a few blocks down. I came in like I normally did, just the same. I started tending to the petpet's cages and their food supply and water dish. Caleb was hauling some bags of food mix into the room and stacking them along the wall so that customers could easily access them. He was working in silence, not even saying a word to me. He didn't even say hello when I entered the shop to begin with. I found it a bit strange and it made me a little nervous. Caleb was always friendly, ready at the door with a warm greeting for me. Now it was just an awkward silence.

All the sudden, Davada came in with loud entrance. She was crying, but had more of an angry expression on her face. She went straight up to Caleb and his expression hardened a little, but didn't change much. I instinctively moved away from any focus that they might have. I didn't want to have anything to do with the conversation that was about to follow.

"Why didn't you stop her? You knew about it, she said so in her note!" Davada almost screamed. She had death in her eyes as she looked at Caleb. "You could have stopped her! She could have been saved!" She continued.

"No, there was absolutely nothing I could have done. She chose her own fate, Davada, and fate is something personal," Caleb said in a monotonous voice. It was flat, yet frightening. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was scared. I was flattening myself against a wall, hoping I would some how turn invisible.

"No! You could have stopped her! You could have talked to her- persuaded her!" Davada's yelling was now transforming into sobs as she spoke. "Doesn't it matter to you that she's GONE? She is GONE!" She choked out in rage.

"Yes, it means the world to me. Don't you think that I miss her too? That maybe, I'm suffering as much as you are? How dare you even think of that question! It was her choice!" Caleb roared. Davada backed off a little. My mouth was gaping a little as my eyes widened at the scene before me. "Davada, if you had ever asked of me what she did, I would grant it to you. If you were suffering so much that you could no longer endure life, wouldn't you want to be gone too?" He asked in a much softer tone. Davada nodded slightly, but then stood up. She turned around and walked out the door without another word. I was still in shock. I realized that my body was trembling and that I was unable to speak. Caleb sighed and was silent for a long time. He then looked at me as if acknowledging for the first time that I was even in the room after all of that took place. His face was kind again. He appeared as if none of that had just happened, yet I could see that he was drained by his posture and by the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that, dear. We are going through some rough times. You'll have to forgive her behavior- it's perfectly logical: the way she is acting. Chris, Hun, you can go home for the day. There isn't much to be doing around the shop. I think I will close it for the time being. I need to get a few things done," Caleb said with a sweet smile. I smiled back, trying to erase all evidence of fear from myself. I began to walk towards the door before Caleb piped back up. "Oh and, you definitely don't have to do this, but I would deeply appreciate it if you went and talked to Davada for a few minutes. She won't listen to reason from me, but maybe she will from someone closer to her age…" he said. He trailed off at the end into a thoughtful silence. I just nodded and continued on out the door. When I walked out into the cold air, I took a few deep breaths. I wasn't sure about what I was going to do. Would I try to comfort Davada, or would I just go home and try to forget about the whole thing?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Well, against all my better judgment, I went to search for Davada. I knew it wouldn't take me too long, but I found her wedged in between the petpet shop and the shop next door. She was sitting with her legs tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was bent and her shoulders were quivering in silent sobs. I was scared to approach her. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to feel. I just knew that I didn't want Davada crying anymore. I had virtually no experience with comfort- not emotional comfort, anyway. I walked forward and knelt at the entrance of the alley. She lifted her head slightly and glanced over at me. There was hatred in them. More then hatred, though, there was sadness, longing, pure rage, and maybe even jealousy. These were emotions in which I had seen very little of in my entire life time. Now they were all melded together into one single object: the look in her eyes. It was powerful and frightening. Every piece of composition that I had just gathered was now lost again, and I was staring dumbfounded at Davada.

"He sent you out here to get me didn't he?" she said in a voice that was no higher then a whisper and barely audible to me. I shook my head, not able to find my voice once again. "Then why are you out here? To comfort me? Do you feel sorry for me, Chris?" there was venom oozing out of every word that she spoke to me. "Look at you, you're TERRIFIED of me right now. You wish you could just go home and never face anything like this ever again. That it is right? You're always so happy and perky and innocent. You people _feed_ off of happiness and reflect it! This town is just full of a bunch of wussies who go about their lives with smiles on their faces with no CLUE as to what happens outside of this place! The stories are all lies! They all have happy endings and love in them. Well guess what, that's _not_ how it all happens!" Her voice slowly rose from the whisper to being loud. She wasn't yelling at me, but she may as well have been. Her words were harsh and they cut at me. Mostly because they were probably true. After she stopped she waited for a minute. She turned her head to look at the wall in front of her. Then she closed her eyes, put her head against the wall behind her and exhaled deeply. "But you're lucky, Chris," she sighed, "You don't know what it's like to be sad- Truly sad. You don't care for anything beyond this village. You have nothing to long for," she said, her eyes still shut. "So why do I pity you?" The question was not to me, but to herself.

She didn't say anything after that. As soon as I was able to move, I got up from where I was sitting, and I made my way to the ice sculpture in the main plaza. I sat there and cried a little and thought a lot. Even though I was thirteen, every thing that had happened that day made me feel like I was a little kid. A very little kid. I sat there and waited until I was so cold, that I knew I would have to go home. I wiped away the frozen tears on my cheek, and left.


End file.
